


Сёстры

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Когда-то давно, в Местной группе было четыре крупных Галактики, но в один момент – всё изменилось...





	Сёстры

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №369 ориджинал фикшен  
> Под местоимениями с заглавными буквами подразумевается Галактика Андромеды.

Их трое... Сейчас их тут трое. Раньше было четверо, но теперь — трое. Остались только, Млечный путь, Галактика Треугольника и Галактика Андромеды. Как же так вышло? Никто не знает и не помнит.  
Сколько Она знает, они тут находятся давно. Матушка-Вселенная родила их всех. Самой старшей среди них... Нет, самыми старшими были близнецы. Одна из них была Млечным путём, но вот другая... Она не может вспомнить её имени. Было бы прекрасно, если бы Галактика Андромеды помнила её имя, но у бедняжки провалы в памяти... Не помнит имени, а жаль. Та галактика была хорошей, как говорят Её туманные и далекие импульсы памяти.   
Потом появилась Она. В этой семье Галактика Андромеды была средним ребёнком. К слову, средняя была ещё и самой тучной среди сестёр. Последней уже появилась Галактика Треугольника. Эта милая подрастающая Галактика, которая потом станет ещё больше. И Она в этом уверена.  
«Почему? Почему Я самая большая? —постоянно задавалась Она извечными для себя вопросами. -Почему Я так отличаюсь от остальных сестёр? В чём причина?»   
Мать-Вселенная игнорирует их. У неё другие заботы. В конце концов, эти трое не одни дети у самой Вселенной. И всё же, она иногда интересуется у детей, как у них идут дела, как они себя чувствуют.  
Галактика Треугольника старается её избегать и не общаться. Она также и с Млечным путём поступает. Скорее всего, у неё период буйного пубертата. Когда Она была намного младше, то постоянно устраивала межгалактические баталии с близнецами. Но это теперь в далёком прошлом.   
Млечный путь... Млечный путь, она... Боится Её. Хоть Млечный и старше на пару миллиардов лет, но почему-то она боится. Она ничего плохого не сделала ей. Вроде бы. Не сделала. Она не помнит.   
Эх, если бы та Галактика, которую Она не помнит, была тут, может быть, сейчас бы было всё не так напряжённо здесь. Но её тут нет. Она исчезла. Словно растворилась во Вселенной.   
«Почему она покинула нас? Я не понимаю. Навряд ли пойму.» —рассуждала Она, пытаясь вспомнить, причину того, почему другая Галактика покинула их.   
Как бы странно не звучало, но Галактики могут общаться между собой. Это происходило с помощью телепатии. Каждая могла говорить с другими Галактиками, если они были все из одной «семьи». Либо это был разговор сразу со всеми членами «семьи», либо же только с одной.   
-Эй! —Резкий, чуть ли недетский голос прозвучал в сознании Млечного пути. Это было настолько внезапно, что самую старшую Галактику передёрнуло. —Ты не хочешь поговорить с ней?   
-С кем? — С некой злостью ответила она вопросом на вопрос младшей. Млечный надеялась, что всё-таки не с ней. — С Матерью? Она может меня проигнорировать.   
-Нет! Не с мамой! —Громко воскликнула младшенькая. -А с Ней! Она же совсем с ума сойдет от одиночества!   
-А почему бы тебе самой с ней не поговорить? — Пробурчала та.   
-Как мне кажется, это вы должны поговорить. Особенно после того случая! —Продолжала настаивать на своём Галактика Треугольника.   
-Хорошо... —С тяжким вздохом раздался удовлетворительный ответ Млечного пути.   
Помимо общения с помощью телепатии, Галактики могут общаться и при «личных встречах». Так раньше и делала эта семья. Были давние времена, когда одна из других Галактик могла спокойно наведываться к другой в гости, так как расстояние между сестрами в данный момент колоссальное. Но после одного инцидента члены семьи больше друг друга не навещали.   
Собравшись с мыслями и поборов свой страх, Млечный путь решила пообщаться с Ней.   
-Галактика Андромеды... —Голос её звучал уверено, как ей казалось, но Млечный испытывала страх. —Как ты?   
-Млечный путь? —Переспросила Она, не веря, что старшая «сестра» с ней заговорила после стольких лет. — Это правда ты?   
-Да... — Чуть ли уже не с дрожью в голосе ответила та на вопрос Галактики. —Ты... Как себя чувствуешь?   
-В полном порядке. Сама себя как чувствуешь?   
-Да... Тоже всё нормально... —Млечный путь уже чувствовала, как этот разговор становился неловким, но не долго думая, она решилась спросить: -Ты помнишь её?   
-Кого?   
-Её. Ми... —Дальше слова Млечного казались лишь всего лишь непонятным потоком мыслей. Чужих мыслей. А Она это слышала в своём сознании.   
«Это произошло пять миллиардов лет назад. Ты как обычно решила ко мне отправиться в гости. Мы должны были вместе отправиться к Млечному пути, но что-то пошло не так. Ты выглядела, так как будто что-то было не так. Твои глаза... Они были пусты. Ты толком нормально не отвечала на вопросы. Только „Да“, „Нет“ и „Не знаю“. Я посчитала, что это нормально, может в тебе, тогда зарождались новые чёрные дыры, и я не предала этому должного значения. Зря я этого не сделала. Ты резко накинулась и обняла меня. Начался процесс поглощения. Ты долго поглощала меня, медленно убивая меня физически. Я из всех сил позвала на помощь, пока мой разум не заволокло темнотой. За что ты так со мной поступила, сестрёнка? Даже моё имя забыла... А ведь это произошло не так давно...»   
-НЕТ! —Крикнула Она во все мочи. —Я не могла... Не могла, слышишь?!   
-Галактика... —Боязливо окликнула Млечный путь Её. —Андромеды?   
-Млечный! Скажи, куда пропала Ми?! —Панически кричала Галактика, надеясь, что услышанное было ложью.   
-Ты... не помнишь? —В голосе другой Галактике были слышны нотки скорби и ужаса. —Ты её... Поглотила... Ты её поглотила!   
-Не верю!   
-Я видела, как ты собственноручно её прикончила! —Уже навзрыд, говорила Млечный путь. В её памяти всплыла ужасная картина, того инцидента. —Я прибыла к вам, как только смогла, но было слишком поздно! Ты уже достаточно приняла в себя её звёзд и тёмной материи! Ты ко мне повернула голову и увидела твои глаза. Они меня напугали!   
-Нет... —Галактика Андромеды уже шептала отказываясь принимать ужасную действительность. —Я не могла... Нет...   
На той же стороне были слышны всхлипы. Млечный путь, в который раз уже оплакивала свою поглощённую сестру. Сколько бы Вселенная не объясняла, что ей, что Галактике Треугольника — процесс поглощения одной Галактики другой является нормальным и естественным процессом. Они отказывались верить. Галактика Треугольника всё приняла в шутку, надеясь, что этот процесс её не застанет никогда в жизни. Млечный же воспринимала процесс поглощения, как убийство. Но её пугало другое. Тогда, когда она прибыла к сестрам, Галактика Андромеды повернула голову к ней. Её глаза были пустыми. Эта пустота и напугала Млечный путь, а Она едва прошептала, смотря всё это время в её глаза:   
«И мы с тобой объединимся.»  
Эта картина и слова засели надолго в сознании Млечного пути. После данного инцидента, отныне были запрещены «личные встречи». Запрет был введён даже не Матерью-Вселенной, а самой, и теперь единственной, старшей сестрой.   
-Как... —Уже вслух проговорила Она. —Как я могла... Такое... Совершить?   
После открытой правды, Галактика Андромеды отказывалась верить во всё происходящее. Она долго не с кем не связывалась. С Ней пару раз связывалась Матушка-Вселенная, но Та ничего не отвечала. В Её сознании крутился уже другой вопрос: «Что это было? Почему Я слышала голос Ми?»   
Самое ужасное, что у Неё появилось желание: Она теперь хотела увидеть Млечный путь лично. И это было явно не ради общения.


End file.
